Manufacturers, advertisers and/or publishers frequently place advertisements in printed media (e.g., magazines, newspapers, etc.). With the advent of the Internet, there is more competition for the advertisement budgets of these entities. Moreover, manufacturers and/or advertisers are also interested competitive and/or comparative research.